Sith in my brain
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Au my own canon: Obi-wan went on a mission but when he came back he was not himself. Slow to update. On hiatus. I'm back, I realize that this story is from when I was a kid, a friend of mine and I used to roleplay Star Wars and this story is based on a roleplay
1. Mission to know where

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. Obi-wan Kenobi was on a solo mission looking for the sith that killed his former master Qui-Gon Jinn. However, he may have gone without telling anyone. He does not care though for he will bring this sith to Justus. Obi-wan sat in the cockpit of his ship searching and searching. He had to tell Anakin though and his son Luke about what he was doing. Anakin had insisted to come with him but Obi-wan simply said that he can do it alone. Obi-wan tracked Maul to a small volcanic world that seems somewhat familiar. Shrugging he prepared the ship to land on the world.

Obi-wan landed the ship on the outskirts of the planet. He had to be careful, Maul could sense him. Obi-wan put up his hood and walked avoiding the lava that was all around him. _There is a darkness here._ Obi-wan thought as he walked into the main city. The city was nice well, other than the lava. Obi-wan walked around looking for Maul but he was also studying the area _. It is a hot planet_ Obi-wan noticed. "Hello," a man said behind the Jedi. Obi-wan turned around to see a young man probably the same age as Luke and Leia. He wore an outfit that protects him from the heat. He had green eyes and black hair. There was a scar on his eye just like Anakin's but his was smaller.

"Hello there," Obi-wan said back bowing a little.

"Are you new to this planet?" The man asked with a small chuckle. Obi-wan shook his head and looked around again he sensed something _its that darkness again_. Obi-wan looked at the man nodded to him and walked away calmly even though Maul could be close by.

Luke and his father Anakin Skywalker were staring at the night sky of the endless city of Coruscant. There was a nice silence between the father and son. Luke cleared his throat and looked at his father who had a smile on his face. "Father, are you sure Ben will be ok? I'm worried about him," Luke said looking at his gloved hand. Anakin looked at his son and smiled.

"Luke, Obi-wan can handle himself and if not we can always go find him. I always save his life. I think it was nine, no ten times that I saved his life,"

"But, you killed him," Luke said looking out to the sky again. Anakin shook his head.

"That was not me, it was Vader and he will never come back, my son," Luke smiled. This is when Yoda the Jedi's Grandmaster walked up to the father and son.

"Greetings Young Skywalkers. Enjoying the evening are you?" The little green Jedi asked. Luke and Anakin both nodded.

"Yes, master we are. Thank you again for letting Luke stay here with us, and thank you for you know forgiving me after I turned back to the light side," Anakin said putting his bionic hand on Luke's shoulder with a small smile. Yoda nodded and looked at Luke.

"How doing luke are you, hmm?" Yoda asked walking closer to the young Skywalker. Luke smiled,

"I'm doing fine master Yoda, Leia is doing fine too. Her and Han are on a trip on the Falcon. She did not tell me where they were going so I have to wait until they get back," Luke said with a smile.

" Seen Obi-wan have you, hmm? Hmmmmmm." The green Jedi asked. Anakin looked at Luke and said.

"No master Yoda we did not see him, but you know after everything," Luke looked at the growing city, it was in ruins and on fire, now it is being rebuilt. Yoda gave them a nod and walked away.

Obi-wan walked away from the people and into an alley between two buildings. The darkness was stronger now, just like in his dream before he went on this mission to find Maul. _Come and find me, Maul,_ he thought. He was testing something. Maul can hear his thoughts he learned in his dream also. Obi-wan took a deep breath when he saw Maul's silhouette in front of the lava. He was standing on a roof

"Kenobi," Maul said jumping down with his lightsaber in hand. "Hello Kenobi, miss me?" Obi-wan took his lightsaber off his belt.

"No, I did not, why did you call me here?" Obi-wan asked walking dangerously close to the Sith Lord. Maul chuckled.

"You did not tell anyone did you Jedi?" Maul said igniting his lightsaber. Obi-wan backed up and ignited his.

"You really think you can win this time Jedi?" He said before he charged at him. Obi-wan stayed where he was, waiting. until the battle between good and evil began. Obi-wan realized that Maul was stronger than him. Then it hit him, Obi-wan has not dueled someone for a long time. Last time he did he died. Their sabers clashed. Obi-wan was strong, however, Maul was stronger. Maul laughed when he kicked Obi-wan against a wall. "Weak as ever Kenobi," he slapped him and slapped him. He slapped the Jedi until he fell to the ground. The Sith overpowered him. This is when Maul picked up an unconscious Obi-wan and carried him to his hideout.

Luke walked around the Jedi temple with a worried smile on his face. _I hope Ben is ok. Why did I go with him?_ Luke sighed this is when he saw his mother looking at him weirdly. "Hello Luke," Padmé Amidala said to her son with a smile on her face. Luke smiled back

"Hello mother," Luke said trying to hide his nerves for an old friend.

"Hey, son what's wrong?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Luke did not answer instead he smiles and walked away.

 **A/N: Hey everyone this is my first Star Wars story. Don't get mad at me if I did anything wrong. This is my own personal canon, so don't yell at me. Tell me what you think, if you want to and be nice. -Captain Voxland.**


	2. Athors Note

**A/N: I need to tell everyone that this story is my own personal canon were everyone up to ep 6 are alive and living together. I'm not adding the people from the new movies. This is hard to explain to you all.**


	3. Sith take over

Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly as he looked around. He sensed Maul nearby, however, he could not see him. Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes. _'Should have broght Anakin.'_ Obi-Wan thought as he tried to use the force to break free but it did not work. The Jedi sighed and looked around some more. "Yes, I should have broght Anakin," Obi-wan said annoyed now.

" _Obi-Wan,"_ Obi-Wan who had closed his eyes opened them. To his shook, he saw his former Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked shocked and in a quiet voice so Maul does not hear him. Qui-Gon nodded and folded his arms.

" _I'm going to say this fast. Don't give in to Maul. Don't let him in your mind,"_ Obi-Wan looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean Master?" However, Qui-Gon was gone. Obi-Wan hummed as he looked around again. "That can't be good," Ob-Wan said out loud. However, Maul heard him.

"Ah, Kenobi,"

Luke was nervous. He knows he should not be and yet he is. Last time he was this nervous was when everyone came back after he saved his father and after the second Death Star blew. Luke let out a sigh as he walked down the long halls of the Jedi Temple. "Please be ok Ben," Luke said out loud as he watched the young train Little did, he know that Anakin was behind him.

"Worried about Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked his son. Luke jumped and looked at him. He then nodded and sighed.

"Are you?" Luke asked with answering the question. Anakin sighed and nodded.

"He's Obi-Wan I'm sure he's…" Anakin never finished his sentence because Rex walked up to him.

"Sir. General Kenobi is back," Anakin nodded.

"That was…...was fast," Anakin said slowly as he looked at his son with a look on his face. Obi-Wan walked up to them with a smile.

"Anakin, Luke," Obi-Wan said as he walked away. Luke and Anakin looked at Ob-Wan. He looked sick and has a 'Help me' look on his face. Then he nodded and walked away without saying anything else. Luke looked at his father with worry on his face.

"He's back so soon. Father somethings not right," Luke said as Rex looked were Obi-Wan has walked to.

"The kid's right sir. Something is wrong with the General," Rex said after a moment. Luke and Anakin nodded but they did not say anything.

"Thank you, Rex," Anakin said nodding to Rex nodded and left. Luke sighed.

"Father, do you think something happened to Ben?" Luke asked. However, Anakin did not say anything.

Obi-Wan walked back to his room. He seemed normal sure on the outside but inside his brain, Maul was playing. Obi-Wan tried to force the Sith Lord out but it did not work. Obi-Wan quickly ran into his room when he heard Maul talk to him. _'Welcome home Kenobi. Ready to do as I say?"_ Maul laughed inside Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed. "No! I will never do as you say. I'm not giving in to you," Obi-Wan said out loud as he looked around with a sigh. However, he shook his head and said: "You can't do anything to me, Maul. I'm stronger than you think. I'm more powerful than you. You can't…"

' _Silence. I'm in your head and now you will do what I say even if you don't want to. Now sleep, sleep until I tell you to wake up,"_ Obi-Wan laughed. However, this was short-lived because he was asleep just like Maul told him.

Anakin was pacing with Luke and Padmé watching him. "Anakin calm down Obi-Wan is okay. He might just be a little on edge since we found out that Maul is alive," Anakin looked at her and then at his son, but he did not say anything, nor did he stop pacing. Luke sighed.

"Mother I think father is right to worry. He had this look on his face that says help me. Ben never has that face. Leia only has that face when Han is being annoying," Luke said laughing a little Padmé laughed also. However, she looked thoughtful after Luke had said this.

"Did he do anything out of character?" She asked, however, no one answered her for they looked thoughtful also.

"What do we do father?" Luke asked looking out the window lost in the sunset. "Obi-Wan was gone for only five nights. That's a short time. What if something happened?" Padmé heard the worry and pain in her son's voice. Anakin also heard it.

"Don't worry son. I'm sure Obi-Wan is good. However, if something is wrong I would have to save his ass again for the eleventh time," Luke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be right back. Things are going without Han, Leia, and Chewy," Luke said as he stood up and walked out of the room. However, he came back to pick up his Lightsaber that he left on the table. "Forgot this," Luke said before he put it on his belt and walked out the door Padmé gave Anakin a look after Luke had left. Anakin looked at her.

"What?" he said as he walked over to her and sat down.

"Like father like son," she laughed.

"Hey. I only lost it once," Anakin protested as he kissed her on her head.

"No, you didn't," she said back. Anakin rolled his eyes.

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait. This is my first Star Wars story and I don't want to mess anything up. Also, I'm working on so many stories at the moment. Anyway, tell me what you think. Is it bad? If it is can you tell me. Anyway, see you next time. -Captain Voxland.**


	4. Mind: Jedi, sith

Luke walked down the halls of the temple with worry forming inside. He knows that he should not be as worried as he already is, but he still was. He's not sure why maybe it was the fact that Obi-wan has not been outside of his room. Luke let out a sigh as he walked down the hall lost in thought. Little did he know that deep in sleep Maul was work in Obi-Wan's mind. Obi-Wan, however, was trying to fight him but it was not working. "Get out," Obi-Wan yelled in his sleep but no one heard it as Obi-Wan stirred in his sleep in his dark room in the middle of the day.

" _Now, now don't be like that Kenobi. Join me and everything will be good when you do,"_

"No!" Obi-Wan called as he stirred in his sleep again. He knows that he must not give in to him, but Maul was in his mind making things hard for him.

" _Don't try to fight me. Join me Kenobi, you want to. I know you do,"_ Obi-Wan, however, did not listen to him. However, little did he know is that this was the last thing that he will do in his own being.

Anakin and Padmé walked down the hall when they saw Ob-Wan at last. Only he looked tired and worn out. However, they did not say anything to him about it. "Obi-Wan," Anakin said with a smile, but it did not reach his eyes. Obi-Wan looked at him and smiled back only, like Anakin his smile did not reach his eyes.

"Hello Anakin," Obi-Wan said however Anakin heard a rare sound of fear in his friend's voice.

"Are you ok Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked looking at Luke who just walked into the room. Ob-Wan, however, did not say anything as he walked away from the family. This is when Anakin saw that Obi-Wan did not have his lightsaber. This was unusual for the Jedi master and Anakin could sense that something was wrong but when he looked at Obi-Wan, he was gone. "Obi-Wan?" Anakin called after him, but it was too late. Luke without anyone knowing walked out of the room following Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sighed as he walked down the hall lost in his own mind but then again, he does not own his mind anymore. No, Obi-Wan will fight Maul he knows that he can fight this but then again, no! he must fight him, this monster, this sith monster. Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand over his bead however he felt Maul in his mind. Obi-Wan then slowly lowered his hand and sighed. _"That's it Kenobi. Now go get your lightsaber please,"_ "Obi-Wan nodded and walked to his room where he put away his lightsaber. He put it there because he knew that Maul was in his mind and he did not want to hurt anyone however that is no longer the case. Obi-Wan walked through the door of his room however he hesitated as if he was taking back control, but this was short lived as he walked into the room and let the door close behind him. Little did he know that Luke was on the other side of the door holding on tight to the handle of his lightsaber.

"Somethings wrong with Ben and I'm going to fix it," Luke said to himself trying to sound tough but failing at it. However, before Luke can knock the door opened.

"Hello Luke," Obi-Wan said trying to sound normal but his voice slipped a little.

"Hello Ben," Luke said as he put his lightsaber on his belt however when he looked up to see Obi-Wan's eyes he knew that something was not right with his friend and master. "Are you ok, you seem," Luke was cut off when Obi-Wan pushed him to the ground. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and walked away leaving Luke on the floor confused and worried. He laid there for a while until he got up and stared when Obi-Wan walked off too. "Something is really not right," Luke muttered as he walked down the hall to find his mother and father, he needs to tell them what is going on.

 **A/N: Wow, I'm sorry about the wait with this story and the fact that it is so short. This is my first-time writing Star Wars and I really don't know how to write it. Thank you all so much for bearing with me. I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland.**


	5. Not right, somethings not right

Obi-wan silently walked down the hall however his mind was not silent for Maul was talking to him. This annoyed the Jedi master, but he could not show it on his face. Obi-Wan sighed as he walked down the hall. _"Kenobi. I want you to,"_

"Oh, will you shut it and get out of my head!" Obi-Wan said out loud. At this point, Yoda walked up behind him.

"Troubling you something is?" Obi-Wan turned around fast and putting his lightsaber behind him. Obi-Wan sighed but he did not say anything as he nodded slowly. 

" _Say noting Kenobi,"_ Obi-Wan sighed and nodded again only Yoda saw an emptiness and a hopeless look in Obi-Wan's blue eyes.

"See something in your eyes I do," Yoda saw calmly as he walked closer to the Jedi master. This made Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, but he did not control it, his arm. This made the Jedi scared but he pushed this feeling down as he stared at Yoda.

"I did not…..." Obi-Wan cut off he then deactivated it and ran down the hall. Yoda hums and followed Obi-Wan.

Luke ran down the hall looking for his father, his mother, anyone but he did not find anyone. Luke sighed and looked around again. This is when he ran into his father. "Luke, what is it?" Anakin asked when he saw fear in his son's eyes. Luke, however, did not say anything as he took a breath.

"It's Ben. Something's wrong. He…...he…" Luke trailed off and looked down to his coved hand. Anakin nodded as he looked at his son.

"What happened, son?" Anakin asked looking at his own coved hand. It took a while for Luke to answer but when he opened his mouth Rex ran up to them.

"Sir, somethings wrong with the general," Rex said out of breath, he was running. Anakin sighed and nodded.

"What did he do Rex?" Anakin asked putting his fake arm behind his back and looked at his son. Luke had fear in his eyes but he said nothing as he looked at the clone that helped his friends fight Vader and his forces. Rex took a breath before he said:

"He was heading to the mess hall sir, but his lightsaber was in his hand. There was something in his eyes that was not his normal look sir," Rex looked at Luke and sighed after he said this. Anakin sighed again and looked at Luke.

"We should tell Yoda," Luke and Rex nodded as the three of them walked down the hall.

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait. Really, I'm sorry, I got into way too many other story ideas and life you know. I have decided to make the chapters of this story short; I don't know why. Away way tell me what you think, and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	6. Kenobi, we must save Kenobi

Chaos, that's what they saw when they came into the mess hall. Obi-Wan was knocked out, his lightsaber was in Rex's hand. Anakin wondered what happened, and is Obi-Wan was okay. Anakin walked over to Rex and cleared his throat. "What happened Rex?" Anakin asked as he looked at Luke who sighed heavily and looked at Obi-Wan.

"He was, was mad Sir. He tried to attack up but he, he just fainted after he yelled: _"Get out of my head!"_ I took his saber sir," Anakin nodded and looked at Yoda.

"What did you think Master?" Anakin asked Yoda who hummed and looked at Obi-Wan.

"Sense Dark Side I do." Anakin looked at Luke who looked at Yoda. Anakin then cleared his throat.

"What?" Anakin's voice was nervous and shaky and both Yoda and Luke knew why. Luke then sighed.

"Maybe, maybe he did not go to the dark side," Luke said with hope in his voice. Anakin looked at his son and sighed. However, he did not say anything. Luke then sighed again and asked: "What do we do father, master?" there was a little bit of fear in Luke's voice, but Anakin chose not to say anything about it. Yoda then hums and looks at Obi-Wan who was still passed out.

"Check him over, we must. Hmmmmmm," Rex nodded and picked up Obi-Wan. Then they all walked out of the mess hall.

It was dark, dark in Obi-Wan's mind. No one knew this yet but if you look closely you can see a little bit of red, black and horns trying to wedge himself into the Jedi master's mind. However, Obi-Wan was fighting. He knows that Maul can't get him, can't take him over. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes and then looked around. _'Good. Maul can't hurt anyone now. Do you hear that? you can't hurt anyone.'_ Obi-Wan thought to Maul as he looked around the cell. Though he did not want to be in a cell he knows that this is the best thing to happen right now. Obi-Wan sighed and looked at Yoda through the door. "Master Yoda. I can…." Obi-Wan cut off when he heard Maul in his head. Telling him to be quiet Yoda only hums at this as he looked Obi-Wan over.

"Dark side I sense in you," Obi-Wan sighed but he did not say anything as he looked down to the ground.

"Maul," this was all Obi-Wan said as he cut off again but this time, he did not say another word. Yoda hums again and then nodded.

"How find you did he, hmm? Hmmmmmm." Obi-Wan sighed but he did not say anything as he closed his eyes and sighed again. Then he said:

"I saw him in a dream. He's on my home world," Yoda looked at him and nodded.

"Going to send Anakin and Luke to bring him in, am I. Talk about your dream, we will when maul is out of your head." Obi-Wan nodded and sighed.

"Yes master," Obi-Wan said as Yoda walked away.

" _How dare you tell him where I am Kenobi. You will pay for this,"_ Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes.

" _Obi-Wan?"_ Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

"Master Qui-Gon? I'm sorry I…." Qui-Gon raised his hand to stop him. Obi-Wan nodded and sighed.

"I know you are Obi-Wan. Right now, I think you need to try to get him out of your head. This might be hard but," Obi-Wan nodded cutting him off. Qui-Gon only smiled and nodded. "I know you can do this Obi-Wan," with that Qui-Gon left. Leaving Obi-wan alone to his thoughts. Well, they were not really his thoughts right now, but he can change that. Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes. Little did he know is that he fell asleep right there in this cell.

 **A/N: Ok, tell me what you think. I'm sorry about the wait. I really need to work on this story, but I keep forgetting. I have been told that I have a bad memory. Anyway, thank you for reading and bearing with me. see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	7. Maul VS the Skywalkers

Luke was worried, more worried then in Anakin in fact. The last time he dueled a Sith was Vader and well the first time did not go all too well. Luke sighed and looked at this father as he started the ship. Luke could sense that he was worried also but it was not as bad as Luke was feeling. Luke sighed again as he looked down to his lightsaber. "Luke?" Luke snapped out of his worries and looked at his father. He then cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Luke asked trying to keep his voice steady however Anakin could hear it slip.

"Obi-Wan will be ok. Maul is going down. Now, um, you never dual a sith other than me so, this might be hard but don't worry. I'll be right here," Luke smiled at his father and then nodded as the Skywalkers took off. Off to Obi-Wan's homeworld.

Obi-Wan woke with a start as Maul yelled at him in his sleep. Obi-Wan then let out a breath when he saw Yoda. "Left the Skywalkers have," Obi-Wan nodded but he did not say anything as Maul told him not too. Yoda nodded when Obi-Wan did not say anything. "Still talking to you is he, hmm?" Obi-Wan nodded and then looked at Yoda.

"Master, do you think that Anakin and Luke can take on Maul?" Obi-Wan asked making Maul laugh in his head. Obi-Wan shook the laugh in his head away as he looked at Yoda who hummed and then nodded.

"Trust the force we must, Obi-Wan," Obi-wan nodded as he looked at Yoda one more time before he walked away.

Luke was lost in thought as he watched his father fly the ship. He seems like he was also lost in thought which Luke wanted to know what he was thinking about. The young Skywalker sighed and looked out the window of the ship. "Father?" Luke said after a minute of silence. Anakin hummed as he looked at his son.

"What is it, Luke?" Anakin asked as he pushed a button on the console of the ship.

"Do you think that we will be able to fight this sith. I'm not very good at fighting with my lightsaber. You know that," Anakin smiles at this and then nodded.

"I'm sure that it won't be bad. I'm right here as well. When we get back Ob-Wan and I can help you with that," Luke smiled a little as they made their descent to the planet.

Maul stood on top of a building waiting for these two Jedi that were coming to take him down. He laughed to himself when the thought of being defeated. _'They can't beat me.'_ He laughed when he thought this. However, want he did not know is that Luke and Anakin were the ones coming and one of them was mad.

"Father I sense something," Luke said as he took his lightsaber in his coved hand. Anakin nodded as he felt it as well.

"Alright, let's bring him in, shall we?" Luke nodded and followed him into the very ally where Maul attacked Obi-Wan.

Obi-wan was passed out when he felt Maul scream in his head and lightsabers hitting each other. This is when he knew that Luke and Anakin were fighting Maul. _'Good-bye sith.'_ Obi-Wan thought once he woke for a moment. Then he passed out once again. Not knowing how the battle was going. Speaking of the battle: lightsabers clashed as the Skywalkers battled this sith lord.

"Giving up yet Skywalker?" Maul laughed as Anakin blocked a blow and then another. Luke was not doing too well however but like Anakin said he had his son's back. Just when they thought that the battle could go on forever it was Luke that hit Maul making him fall back and hit the ground. Anakin was amazed when his son did this. Then he pointed his blue blade at the Sith

"Well done Luke. Now let's get him back to the ship and well, Obi-Wan can be ok, I guess. We still need to block him from Obi-Wan's mind," Luke nodded as he watched his father turn off his lightsaber and pick up Maul. Then father and son walked back to the ship with the sith lord in tole.

It took a while, but they managed to block Maul from Obi-Wan who was resting in the medical wing waiting for Yoda to come in and talk to him about his dream that he will no longer be having because of Maul not being able to get into his mind. However, when Yoda did come in to talk to him Obi-Wan still asleep. Yoda smiled a little and waited for him to wake. then after a few minutes, Yoda nodded and walked over to the door. "Sleep now you must. Talk later we should," with that Yoda left the room thinking that all was going to be well, for now.

 **A/N: Wow, this story was hard. Thank you all for reading. Sorry if it's really bad but tell me what you think. I can't really write Star Wars so, anyway thank you all again and I will see you in my next story. I will never write another Star Wars story maybe ever again. See you in my next story. Goodbye-Captain Voxland.**


End file.
